Keeping Secrets
by lozziepadozzie
Summary: It's not who you are that holds you back, it's who you think you're not.' 'Sometimes you just have to smile, and pretend everythings okay, hold back the tears and walk away'
1. Lies

_You only live once,_

_But if you work it right,_

_Once is enough._

~

'Don't stand and tell me what to do' she fired

'I'm not telling you to do anything except but out on things that don't concern you'

'Don't concern me' She snapped. 'Last time I checked it's my family we are talking about'

'Why are you so piped up about the dates anyway?'

'WHY CAN'T YOU HAVE YOUR FUCKING ENGAGEMNT PARTY ON A DAY OTHER THAN MY BIRTHDAY!'

'THAT'S WHAT ALL THIS ABOUT' He snarled. 'Some party you having'

'No!' Her voice was hurt and shocked.

'Then what?' Harry said slightly confused

'You're asking them to pick out of me, or you, what do think is going to happen' she turned around and walked to the garden gate and pushed it open. 'My family loves you more than anyone or anything, and it's always going to be like that'

'Gin –'

'Whatever Harry, I'm sick of it' she looked away silently asking the tears not fall and with a loud crack she disapparated.

~

'What did she want this time, to try and convince you not to marry me yet again?'

'Cho not now'

'You can't say she just wants to be friends Harry'

'I can, but we'll never be as close as we once were' he shrugged 'Too much has happened'

'Why is she always coming around then?' She snapped

'Cho, why do you want to have this party on the 11th?' He challenged

'Because it's the date I told you I loved you' She smiled. 'I still do'

'I love you too'

'I know' she kissed her fiancé on the cheek and headed up stairs.

He grabbed a bear from the fridge wishing that the words 'I Love You' had any meaning to him, like they used to before.

~

'Hey Ginny-'She starred . 'Going somewhere?'

'Yeah, I decided I'm going to play chaser for the Harpies' She breathed in and shook her head.

'Wow Gimny, that's great' Hermione hugged her friend and smiled. 'What finally made you make up your mind?'

'I'm just sick of everyone here Mione, it's not like anyone will care that I'm gone anyway' She looked away from her shocked face.

'You mean Harry won't care?' She said softly

'Well he won't, but the family doesn't care much anymore'

'I care' she sounded slightly hurt.

'I know Hermione, but you're not family for another month' She hugged her. 'So for now you're still my best friend'

'Oh how I hate you' She joked

'At least you admit it' she muttered sadly, though Hermione didn't seem to hear, but then again nobody did seem to listen to a word she said lately, she thought her voice might never work properly again for its lack of use.

'Need any help?'

'Nah, I should be okay' She said quietly 'I'm almost done'

'Are you sure?'

'Positive' she forced a smile. 'Now you can move in with Ron instead of feeling guilty about leaving me alone'

'I suppose' She laughed. 'When are you leaving?' As she watched her stuff socks into a suitcase.

'Not sure' Ginny lied. 'Soon'

'How soon?'

'Don't no?'

'Like in a week soon?'

'Something like that' She lied once more.

~

**'Harry' **Cho called from downstairs**. 'Honey?'**

**'What is it?'**

**'Ron's here'**

**'Okay, tell him I'll be down in a tick'**

**'Mate I can hear you'**

**'Right'**

'What's up with him' Ron looked sideways at Cho

'Your sister popped round for a lovely visit' she said as though trying to tell him it was his entire fault

'She's not that bad' He shrugged. 'I think she's going through a phase at the moment, she's been distancing herself from all of us and it's not like her'

'Well she put him in a right mood this afternoon'

'Hey mate'

'Hey'

'You ready to go' Ron asked

'Go where?' Cho said interferingly

'Just out with a few of my team mates' He peaked her on the cheek. 'I'll be home later on'

'Harry-'but he had left before she could tell him he shouldn't go.

~

'I'm going out with Harry and Ron' she put her head round the door. 'Want to come?'

'Nah, Harry's team mates will be there and I can't stand them when they get drunk'

'Are you sure'

'Oh Hermione just go have some fun'

'Fine' she sighed 'do you want me to stay'

'Hermione' she laughed honestly. 'Just go, for a smart witch, you are really not acting it'

'Oh shush'

~

'Hey guys' she leant over and kissed Ron.

'Hey, Ginny a no show'

'Nah, she's too busy packing and sulking'

'Packing?' Harry jumped

'Yeah, she was asked to play for the Harpies weeks ago, but only just made up her mind' She glanced at Harry's guilty face. 'Didn't you guys know?'

'Ginny doesn't talk very much anymore remember'

'It's not like she doesn't try' She said quietly knowing she shouldn't have said anything.

They turned into the pub they went to almost every Friday night. They usually met up with the members of Puddlemere that they had gotten to know very well over the last couple of years that Harry had been playing.

'What do you mean 'it's not like she doesn't try'?'

'Well she thinks no one really cares anymore, so she kind of gave up trying impress everyone' she shrugged. 'You guys didn't even look interested in the slightest when I told you she got into one of the best teams in the world'

'It's not like that, it's just she's good so it doesn't surprise me'

'What would you like to drink' a waitress had approached the table

'Could we just have 3 butterbears for now'

'Sure' she wrote quickly on the note pad she had with her. 'I couldn't help but hearing that your sister got in the Harpies, is she Ginny Weasley?'

'Yeah' Ron said suspiciously

'Oh it's okay, I'm on the tam as well' She smiled. 'Gina Hodges'

'Nice to meet you, but if you don't mind me asking' Ron looked around 'If you play Quidditch why do you work here?'

'My parents own this place, I help out time to time' she shook her head

'Oh'

'Is she a good player, all we have heard as that she played during school?'

'Yeah, but she's a fair seeker too'

'Duo huh'

'Pretty much'

'Anyway, I'll get you guys those drinks'

'Thanks' Harry said and watched her walk away

'She seems nice' Ron said after a while

'I guess' He shrugged. 'She plays chaser'

'How'd you know that?'

'I've versed her before, but last season she didn't play much, had a major accident we were told'

'Wow'

'Harry, what did you and Ginny have another shouting fit about?'

'Nothing much' But he took one look at Hermione and knew she didn't believe a word. 'Well, it was about our engagement party'

'When did Cho set the dates' She said darkly

'The 11th of August' He said confused

'Oh I warned that girl' she muttered. 'And how could you forget it was her birthday'

'What?' He starred. 'What do you mean you warned her?' He breathed. 'Wait, what?'

'Cho asked me weeks ago when Ginny's birthday was' she leant her head on her hand. 'She said she didn't want to plan a party that would get her into strife'

'Cho would never do that on purpose' Hermione and Ron glanced at each other

'Oh come on Harry'

'No' the mood he was already in was not helping, but them accusing his girlfriend of lying was making it worse, Cho wasn't like Ginny. 'Cho is a great person'

Both shrugged, Harry got up from the table. 'Do you guys want anything to eat, before the others get here?'

They nodded and he stalked off to the counter.

'Do you think we should tell him Ron' she said weakly. 'That she's cheating on him'

'Yeah and while you're at it, why not tell him that Ginny got pregnant and lost the baby, and yeah whoops she forgot to mention it' He snapped.

'Ron!' She started. 'Zip it, he's coming back'

'Well maybe he should know'

'Ron we can't do that' She starred. 'Ginny will tell him when the time is right'

'Yeah, so I'm guessing never'

'RON!'

'What's he done now' Harry smiled weakly

'Nothing' They said together, though both knew he didn't believe them.

**

_'Every time I see him all cool, __  
__calm and collected,__  
__I lose my breath, __  
__my heart starts pounding, and I am painfully aware __  
__that I am not over him__  
__yet he is over me'_


	2. Truth

_She will chase you around for a while,_

_But there's going to be a day when_

_She's going to stop running_

_In circles around you_

_She's going to get over you and_

_At that very moment_

_You're going to wish_

_You had let her _

_Catch you'_

~

'We better get going' Harry said looking hopeful

'No Harry' Joseph laughed. 'Don't be a party pooper!'

'No I have too, lady at home to please'

'Yeah and I have an early start in the morning' Hermione stood up, and reached for her bag that was on the other side of musty table.

'Fine, but you're missing out-'

'On a great night' Harry finished for him

'Yep'

'I really have to go' He smiled. 'I'll see you at training'

'Fine' He laughed again. 'See ya'

'Yeah' Hermione quickly hugged him. 'Coming Ron?'

'Sure'

~

'Do you want a coffee or anything before you head home mate?' Ron said from the kitchen.

'No, I really should be going' He smiled slightly

'If you're sure'

'Why wouldn't I be?' Harry said a little bit too harshly

'I didn't mean it like that' Ron said blankly as he popped his head round the corner.

'I know, sorry' He shook his head

'Long Day'

'Just a little' He sighed. 'Not enough sleep, all Cho ever wants to do is-'

'Mate I know your tired and all but I do not need to know what you two get up to' Ron cut in uneasily

'Right'

'But really how much shagging does a girl need'

'Not as much as you think' Harry said knowingly. 'Except for ones like her'

~

'Ginny' Hermione spoke into the silent room. 'Ginny?' She flicked her wand and room lit up instantly

She noticed a piece of paper sitting on the small dining room table, neatly folded with her name clearly written on the top.

_Mione_

_I didn't know if I was ready to tell you before_

_that I was actually due to leave tonight,_

_obviously I wasn't, and it seems so stupid now._

_Sorry._

_I left my key on the bench as well as this months rent._

_I just need to get out of here, start a fresh, you know?_

_Write when you can_

_Xo__  
__Ginny_

_P.S: hope you had a good night_

~

The air was cold, and the rain had just started to fall, which was a good thing really as it started to make a façade upon her face to hide the tears on her cheeks. Her red hair was pulled tightly in a pony tail covered by the hoddy she had thrown over it as she made her way down the empty street.

She remembered the last time it had rained and she had walked down this very street;

The Night Harry had gone on his first date with Cho Chang.

The same day she had lost the baby.

But this time she didn't know why she wanted to see her brother so desperately, she didn't have a good reason, maybe she just wanted to say goodbye.

~

Harry shut the door gently and stepped into the quiet rain, and made his way down the garden path away from the small house. He kicked his way through the small puddles beginning to form as the rain grew stronger.

He saw a dark figure moving slowly towards him, staring at the ground. He moved towards the left to let the person past but as he walked through the light of the street lamp, the person looked up, then looked away fast, but not fast enough.

'Ginny' He spoke softly

She stopped and looked at him. Silent

'Your bag is open'

'Shit' She muttered, digging around in the wet bag to find her wand, but Harry had his already in hand and quickly waved it.

'That's a lot of stuff to be carrying round'

She shrugged

'You really are leaving, aren't you?'

'Yeah' She closed her eyes and turned. 'I should go…'

'Gin'

She looked over her shoulder.

'Have a good one'

'Yeah' But he tugged at her hand, she looked into his eyes, they were not the same as they had been a few hours ago, not angry. He kissed her cheek softly before running down the soaked street.

~

'Bye' she whispered

~

'Harry!' Cho snapped. 'Where have you been, and why the hell are you drenched?'

'I said I was going out, and it was raining' He said bored.

'Harry, its almost-'

'Eleven' He felt his temper rising. 'Just drop it'

'I'm your fiancé Harry'

'Then start acting like it'

'Excuse me!'

'Cho every time I go out with my friends, you have a problem with it' He breathed. 'Sometimes I need a break'

'I understand that Harry, but your friends well they're not exactly the best'

'Well at least my friends don't choose to go to strip clubs and get drunk into the early hours of the morning'

'They're funny' Cho fired 'and they do not, it's a one off'

'What ever'

'Harry'

'No, my friends will never be rich enough or good enough right'

'It's not my fault I'm worried, you spend all your time with your ex-girlfriend who is still in love with you'

'Well you won't have to worry anymore Cho, she's left town for good'

~

'Ginny' He said confused. 'What are you doing here?'

'Ron, I'm leaving

'What' He said starting to catch on. 'Tonight'

She nodded

'Hey what's up?'

'It's nothing'

'Harry'

'No' she looked at him

'Why didn't you tell him?'

'Because Ron, I didn't know what to do' she turned away. 'I was a stupid knocked up 17 year old'

'Ginny'

'Ron, he dumped me the day I went to tell him'

'Oh'

They were both silent. 'And you lost the baby-'

'Two months later'

'How?'

Ginny looked uneasy. 'I fell down some stairs'

'Ginny you haven't fallen down stairs since you were 3' He said knowingly. 'You didn't exactly fall did you?'

She shook her head. 'Cho`

~

_'Nothing hurts more then waiting,_

_Since I don't even know _

_What I'm waiting for_

_Anymore'_


	3. Beautiful

_'Love is seeking to_

_Make another person_

_Happy'_

~

The sun was shining through the curtains of the summer sky. It had been one quick month since Ginny Weasley had left her old life behind. She was happier than she had been in a long time, even though a lot of pressure had been put on the Harpies to do well this season.

'G, how come every time we finish a bloody exhausting training season and sweating like no bodies business' Gina sighed. 'You still manage to put a smile on your face?'

'I don't know' she smiled. 'I just always feel s o much better after working hard, it clears my head' she pushed through the door of their apartment and dumped her bag next to the door like she did every other evening after practise.

'What do you need to clear your head about' she laughed. 'You hippie'

'What the hell is a hippie?'

'Don't pay any attention to Gina, she's a muggle born after all' Greta shrugged. 'And even though she's a witch she never lost her non-magic ways'

'So that's why we own a T.V' Ginny laughed.

It was quiet true that they did have a television, it sat nicely on a small table in the lounge, and Gina always got angry when practise made her miss some of her many favourite shows.

'Hey at least I'm not some ruddy pure blood' She joked as Ginny blushed slightly.

'Then why do you live with one?'

'Good point G!' Greta laughed. 'In fact why the hell do you live with two?'

~

'Good practise Harry I really hope you do well again this Saturday against New Zealand'

'Thanks coach'

'Keep going the way you are, you could be playing for England' he patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the steamed changing rooms.

'So that's why you don't stick around and party with us, so you can suck up to the coach?'

'No!' Harry laughed. 'I promised Cho I wouldn't anymore'

He was no longer allowed to go back to his partying days. Every time he was asked out for even just one night, it stung to know that he wasn't able to go anymore, he would rather deal with an angry team, than an angry Cho.

'I preferred it when you didn't pay attention to what she said'

'Well we were fighting a lot at the time, but things have gotten better'

'Sure' Joseph said putting an ice pack on his injured knee

'Hey if you didn't party all the time' He smiled. 'Katie might take more notice of you'

'Doubt it'

'She not one to stay out all night dude'

'Yeah, but there's no use wasting my time' He shrugged. 'She's got a boyfriend'

'So' Harry ran his hand threw his hair. 'Didn't stop me liking my best mates little sister at school'

'Wait' Joseph stared. 'You liked Ginny'

'Yeah' He said slightly embarrassed 'We dated too'

He had forgotten for a spilt second that he had told eveyone nothing had ever happened between them, they had all seemed to noticed the resitance and unpleasant atmosphere when both in the same room. Yet they also picked up that they couldn't stop catching glances at eachother, and always choosing to sit together.

'So much for "Me and Ginny don't have history, we're basically family"'

'Oh shut up' He threw his towel at him

~

There was a light knock on the door of Ginny's apartment, she forced herself off the couch walked over to answer it.

'Hermione what are you doing here?' She hugged her

'Nice to see you too' She smiled. 'Well I couldn't not pop in and say 'Happy Birthday', what sort of friend would I be'

She handed her a small square pastle. 'From Ron and I, i'm sick of having to wait for a stupid letter so i can talk to you'

'Er thanks'

'G, you bum how come you didn't tell us it was your birthday' Gina laughed. 'You were going to let us order pizza' she said walking over to the entrance hall.

'Mione this is Gina and Greta's in the kitchen'

'Gina this is-'

'Hermione, pleasure to meet you' Gina cut in. 'Again' She always reminded Ginny of the twins

'Ignore her, she's a little demented in the head'

'Well excuse me Ms Weasley' She gave her a small shove

'Shut it' She smiled at Hermione who laughed. 'Well come in'

'Nice place'

'Yeah it's not too bad' she said . 'But Hermione aren't you supposed to be at Harry and Cho's party'

'Well yeah I am, but I sort of got myself uninvited' she shrugged still looking interested in the appartment. 'In fact you're still on the guest list and you aren't speaking to either of them'

'What did you do?' Ginny laughed

'I told Cho to stop sneaking round with other men while Harry was at training or I would tell him'

'And?' She said confused

'She told Harry I accused her of cheating, she cried a river' She smiley half heartedly. 'Both haven't spoken to me since'

'Oh Mione'

'It doesn't matter'

'Yes it does' She said seriously. 'Do you want me to go kill him for you?' she joked

'No, cause I don't think that would make him like me anymore than he does now'

'Who's this we're talking about?' Greta asked as she joined them.

'Harry Potter and Cho Chang' Gina's eyes glittered

'Wait your ex, Harry Potter?'

'Well unless you know a Harry Potter I don't' Ginny smiled. 'Then yeah'

'Anyway how's training practise and so on?'

'Good'

'Well maybe good for her, but bloody tiring for the rest of us' Gina said darkly as Hermione laughed.

'How are you and Ron goin, I figure Harry's still in contact with him'

'Yeah' Hermione smiled. 'But he's asked me to marry him' She showed the ring sitting on her finger.

'Shit Hermione, that's great' She laughed and hugged her. 'How long have you been hiding that news for?'

'About a week' she smiled again. 'We're not sure when to tell everybody, we're still really young'

'True' Ginny laughed. 'Mum's going to freak'

'Yeah that's what I'm worried about too'

Both laughed. Mrs Weasley alays went crazy when she knew there are wedding plans to arrange, she also drives everybody mad, most of the family tend to stay away.

'Oh so you're with Ron' Greta shrugged 'Gina here didn't remember who you were when she told us she had meet you in the pub her parents own'

'That was you'

'Yeah'

'Weird, heard you got injured last year'

'No, that was just the message that got sent out' she shrugged. 'I was pregnant but miscarried early on because I didn't realise I was for a while and I was still playing Quidditch'

She looked uneasy, and turned to look out of the french doors opposite the table.

'Oh that would suck'

'Did a bit'

'Do you have a partner?'

'Did, Dean Thomas, you might know him he went to Hogwarts too' she said. 'But we broke it off at the beginning of the year'

Ginny laughed. 'You dated Dean'

'So I'm guessing you do know him'

Hermione laughed too. 'Of corse they dated for about six months'

'Really' Gina sounded amazed and Ginny nodded

'That's weird'

'Yeah' Ginny smiled. 'We dated before me and Harry got together, the first time'

'Weird'

'Well what do guys want to eat' Ginny asked looking round at everybody

'We could go to my parents place, free food, and free drinks not so bad for a mini birthday party'

'Guys there is a reason I didn't tell you' she glared. 'I don't like people fussing'

'Well we'll call it a night on the town' Gina laughed.

'Where are they having their party'

Hermione shrugged. 'I don't know, you were only allowed to know if you got invited, but they might be there Gina'

'Well if they are, we'll go to small paler above the actual pub'

'Sounds good'

'Guys' Hermione and Gina had to force her to her feet.

'Oh stop being a party pooper'

'Fine'

~

'Hey Harry'

'Hi mate'

'How's the party so far' Ron scanned around the room

'Pretty good' He smiled. 'No dramas' He added knowingly

'That's new' Ron laughed.

'Sorry about me and Hermione'

'It's fine' He said. 'But you should hear her out'

'Why'

'Harry-' he started

'Has she turned you too?'

'Harry, she only did it because I made her' his voiced said strongly

'What?'

'It doesn't mat-' Ron blinked 'Ginny'

'What?' Harry said, not knowing if he heard correctly

'There' Ron was right there she was in a short purple dress, her long red hair down in small curls, laughing at something one of her friends had said. 'She's with Hermione, Greta and Gina'

'What is she doing here, did you tell Hermione we would be here?'

'You told me not to, so I didn't' He fired. 'This is Gina's parents bar remember, and it is Ginny's Birthday'

'Her' He had forgotten again, he couldn't believe it. 'Birthday'

'Where have you been?' Ron shook his head, he had dated her. Hadn't he?

~

'Fuck Hermione it is here' Ginny turned around prepared to run back out the door

'Oh well, it's a free country after all' Hermione pushed her forwards

'Not when you're marrying the devil'

'Just smile and wave' Hermione shrugged. 'Then run' she waved at Ron who shrugged back. 'Or just do the run part'

Ginny turned around Harry was looking straight at her as though he was going to throw something, she waved, tried to smile and started to walk up the stairs. There was a slight beep vibration from her cell phone that Hermione had got her for her birthday.

_Hapy B'day_

_Say sry 2 Mione frm me_

_H_

_Xx_

She shook her head and quickly replied.

_Sorry_

_I didn't knw u'd b hea_

_Gin_

She tucked her phone neatly inside her bra before continuing upstairs.

'What took you so long?'

'Nothing'

'Did Mr. Old Flame Potter give you the dirty look'

'Greta sometimes you really can be as bad as Gina'

'Thank you' Gina said amazed.

'Hermione?'

'Yeah' she said weakly

'He's sorry'

'I know'

'Then why don't you talk to him?'

'Because I still think he shouldn't be marrying Cho'

'Well if he is happy, there's not much we can do' She said as her usual uncaring-on the-matter self

'But that's just the thing Gin, he's not as happy as he thinks he is'

'What do you mean?'

'You know I haven't heard him laugh properly in months, she's basically banned him from spending anytime with his friends or family, and he got asked to play for England two weeks ago Cho told him to turn it down, and he did'

'Fuck no' the others looked mortified

'Ginny where do you think you're going?' Hermione laughed

She had jumped out of her seat and was already at the door.

'To murder that bloody cow'

'You don't think everyone has tried'

'Well no one is me'

'Ginny she's got so many things over you, she knew when you got preg-' Ginny hissed

'Ginevra Molly Weasley, you got pregnant' Greta jumped.

'Thanks Mione'

'Sorry, I-' she looked horrified. 'I forgot'

'It's ok, they would have found out at some stage'

'Ginny is that why Harry left you, because he knocked you up?'

'No'

'She never told him' Said Gina casually

'How could you possibly know that?'

'When I was pregnant, there were heaps of teen mothers who had found themselves pregnant and not been able to tell the father'

'How did you lose the baby G'

'What do you mean?' She said, her heart beating fast

'You're far to skinning and fit to have gone through 9 months of playing up hormones and childbirth'

'I fell down some stairs' she muttered

'Odd' Gina said thoughtfully. 'You're not much of a clown now'

'She didn't fall'

'Hermione!' Ginny said warningly

'Ginny, she killed you're baby and you of all people know why' Hermione breathed. 'She was too afraid that if you had that baby it would have ruined her chances with Harry' she breathed. 'And it would have because Harry would pick you over Cho any day.'

'Yeah, except the day he asked her to marry him' She added sorrowfully. 'But it's not like I didn't expect it, everyone was saying we would never last and there were other girls who would suit him much better than a poor witch like me' She stood up for herself, she had a determined tone in her voice

'Ginny-'

'Hermione you saw the papers when they got together "Thank god he got over that Weasley, she was using him right from the start"'

'They did not' Gina gasped

'There were worse ones' Hermione said darkly. 'Like "Weasley was using him for money and a roof over her head until her big break came" or "She was such a slut, no wizard deserves a girlfriend with that attitude"'

'That's disgusting' Greta said quietly. 'No one would honestly believe that rubbish'

'But they did' Ginny said holding back tears she had not let out in months. 'I had friends who wouldn't even look at me for weeks until I forced them to listen to me'

'So that's why you used the term "Clear my head"'

'Yeah' Ginny said softly. 'Blocking out things I don't want to be reminded of is one of my specialties' She didn't want to be here anymore

~

'Honey, are you ok?'

'I'm fine'

'Well if you're fine, come and dance with your beautiful fiancé'

'Sure' She took his hand and joined their friends and family on the dance floor. They had only been moving for about a minute before Cho looked as though she was about to scream.

'What?'

'What in the name of God is she doing here?' He could tell just by the tone in her voice Ginny had come downstairs. He looked at her and saw that her makeup had smudged and her eyes watery and red.

'Something's wrong' As Ginny looked away

'Who cares, she shouldn't be here anyway' She said angered, her cheeks deep red.

'Why not?' Harry tested. 'Why could it be that she could not be here tonight'

'Because she's your ex' Cho snared

'Cho when I was with her, she didn't refuse to let me see you, because you were my ex'

'That's different' Cho said helpingly. 'You're relationship with her was never as important'

'Never as important Cho!' He laughed a little. 'At least she made me happy and let me do what I wanted'

'Yeah well she didn't tell you everything you know, isn't that why you broke up' People were starting to stare now

'No she didn't but I was ok with that'

'Would it still be ok if you found out she got pregnant with your kid and never even mentioned it' The room was silent now and both were breathing deeply, you could hear the door being pulled open and someone running outside trying not to sob.

Harry was shooked her stood glued to the spot, unable to move. Surely Ginny would have told him. _'No'_ he thought. _'She changed'_

'It's true, that's why she ran away just now' Cho said refusing to stop looking him straight in the eye.

'Yes but Cho she would have told him a long time ago if it wasn't for you' A strong voice said loudly.

Harry was so shocked to hear Ron's voice he looked away, past all the silent people standing waiting to see what would happen. 'You knew'

'I know a lot of things Harry, I'm not even allowed to mention to you' Ron breathed. 'Like how that baby died and it hadn't even been born yet'

'Oh really and how would this little fib go exactly' Cho shrieked

'Fib, Cho the only one who lies about important things here, is you' he said in disgust

'Oh really like what, like how I supposedly sleep with guys when Harry isn't around you say Ron'

'Actually' spoke the voice of Oliver Wood. 'I can say that you do sleep with guys when Harry isn't around because I caught you with John Dicson in the locker rooms a week ago, and Ron said he saw you with some other guy a few days ago'

'Cho why don't you tell Harry, exactly what happened to his baby?' Harry really didn't want to hear it, but he needed too. He had had enough of all the lies.

Cho muttered something no one could here. 'What's that Cho you can't tell us, well I'll do the honours' Hermione's voice said this time. 'Ginny must have been around 5 months when you found out she was pregnant, right Cho' Cho only nodded. 'You pushed her down those stairs the next time you saw her' she breathed. 'You told her to lie and say she fell to anyone who asked otherwise you would spread it publicly, too bad for those who know her, also know she is not clumsy so we found out the truth'

Harry couldn't look at anyone, he just starred at the street Ginny had disappeared down.

'I only did what I thought was right' Cho wailed

'And that is why nobody actually likes you' Ron said, and a few people laughed but stopped abruptly.

'She wanted to tell you Harry, more than anything' She sighed. 'Why do you think Cho never let you see her, not at the chance of you getting back with Ginny, but the fact you could find out the truth'

Harry just turned walked straight through a group of people and ran outside onto the now cold street.

Where to go, he couldn't go home, Cho would find him there, he couldn't go to the burrow, and they would find him there also. He was lost in the world where he had once thought he knew everything. He felt a small vibrate in his pocket.

_Roses_

_Xox_

_G_

And with that he disapparated.

~

_'Truth is beautiful,_

_Without doubt,_

_But so are lies.'_


	4. Ugly

'_A woman_

_Who cannot be _

_Ugly_

_Is not _

_Beautiful.'_

He sat down in the long grass, trying to make some sense to what had happened. How come no one had told him, they had tried but not hard enough? Would he have thrown it back in his friends faces.

He knew she was near, the feel of her eyes piercing through him made him shiver. He was so mad at himself, but not as much as he wanted to kill her for not telling him, the baby dead or alive.

He closed his eyes, this made no difference since it was already dark out and he couldn't see anyway. It seemed so odd to him, how much his life could have been so very different. A kid, who would be nearly reaching his or her's 3rd Birthday, no Cho, no mess now.

But when did things always come easy to him?

Never.

He felt the grass move a little, her flowery scent still strong, the tears on her face still clear.

'It wasn't supposed to be' she merely whispered. 'Any of it'

No reply.

'I'm sorry' she muttered. 'Though I already know it isn't good enough'

'Don't'

'What' she muttered in return

'You were never my mistake' he softly said.

'But I was'

'No you were not!' He said with a bit more strength in volume.

'Then how come everyone thought we would never make it past a couple of months?' Ginny tried to hold back the tears hidden in her eyes.

'Because they didn't know you Gin like I did' he sighed. 'I turned a blind eye because I didn't want to listen'

'Maybe you should have'

'Why?'

'Because then I wouldn't be the one ruining your life again, or sitting here right now not knowing how to make it better or even what to say'

'Do you regret being with me?'

Ginny paused as though not sure what to say 'No'

There, she had said it. All the times she had tried convince herself he was all wrong for her made her fall in love with him even more.

'I loved you' he said confused

'There's a difference to loving someone, and being in love with them' she closed her eyes sadly.

'I was. I am. I don't know?'

Her eyes snapped open; she didn't dare to look at him.

'A baby Ginny' he shook his head. 'My own child and you couldn't think to tell me?'

'I tried okay' she turned to him and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders. 'Time and time again, you were never there to listen'

'You could have tried harder'

'What did you expect me to do, put it in the newspaper, or maybe jump off a cliff and scream it?'

'No!'

'You know what else is a bit of joke?' she laughed half-heartedly. 'I lost her the same day you went to Marques & Roses with Cho'

'Her?' he said taken aback. 'A girl'

'How could you take her there Harry' she whispered. 'Our restaurant'

'I don't know' he held onto her arms that were still holding his shoulders.

'You don't know?'

'I wanted you' he said after a while. 'I needed to see you, it felt like something was wrong' he couldn't say anymore

His finger gently pushed a tear off her cheek, and pushed a bit of hair softly behind her ear.

'Do you love her' Ginny turned away

'It's never been the same, as it was with you'

'But she's better suited for you, right' she could feel him slowly nodding behind her

It was cold out and since she was wearing only a short purple clubbing dress, the wind hit her like sharp nails.

'I'm sorry'

She laughed quietly. 'You're not the one who found herself pregnant and refused to tell anyone'

'No' he shrugged. 'But it takes two to make a baby'

'Yeah?' she smiled. 'Try telling Ron that'

'She would have been beautiful like you'

'So in that case she would have been hideous'

He laughed. 'No gorgeous'

She felt him place his jacket around her arms to keep her warm. 'Like the way you look tonight'

'Cho's babies will be prettier' she tried to make it sound like a joke

Silence.

'What?'

'She doesn't want children'

'Oh Harry' she turned to face him, and gently circled her thumb on his cheek.

'Why do you want to marry her anyhow?'

'So at the end of the day I have something to come home to' he stood up

She sank her head. _'I must have been some shit of a girlfriend'_ she thought.

Towards the end of their relationship, there would be times they wouldn't see each other for about a week, when they did speak "Hi" is all they ever got round to. There was no more I love you's, no more kisses, no more fire. No nothing.

'_How come every time I get the chance to make things better, I let him go, and don't try?'_

'So baby if you know everything,

Tell me why you couldn't see,

When I left I wanted you to chase after me' _ -Taylor Swift_

She quietly sang.

He turned and looked back at her; he hadn't heard her sing in a long time. No one knew she could sing, she had decided to play Quidditch for the rest of her life and not sing.

'_I said leave but baby all I want is you,_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles screaming I'm in love with you'_

She stopped then, and stood up. She was just about to disapparated, when he caught her and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

'What did you do that for?' she snapped, her eyes sharp.

'I don't know, but I don't really care' she could feel his lips only centre metres away, before they soon met hers again. He was holding her tighter, kissing her harder with more passion he had used in a long time. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and her tongue slipped across his bottom lip before meeting his. One of his hands was resting on her lower back while the other was tempting at the rim of her short dress. He pushed her against the closest tree and kissed his way down to her neck until she gave him a little push and he pulled away.

'Last time that happened, we found ourselves in this mess now' she breathed

'I know'

It still didn't stop him from kissing her again.

'Thank God G' Greta let out a deep breath. 'We were so worried'

'I'm fine'

'That Cho's a right cow face' Gina sneered

'I know'

'Is he still marrying her Ginny?' Hermione asked

'How am I supposed to know?'

Ginny looked around at the expectant faces, she knew that somehow they had all had guessed at what had happened tonight.

'Please he practically ran out the door after you!' Gina smirked

'And?'

'We're not stupid' Hermione added teasing

'Hermione you're a smart witch, I already know that'

'Well what happened?' Greta asked sweetly

Ginny stood with her hands on her hips and her eyes wide, a startling image of her mother. 'We talked what else did you expect?' She finally said as she sank into a nearby chair.

'So he is marrying her then'

'Seems likely' She muttered

'Oh Ginny-'

'Hermione I'm fine him marrying someone else, but her maybe not so much' She glared. 'She doesn't want kids'

'You're joking' Hermione clasped her hand over her mouth in shock

'No'

'But all Harry ever talks about is a family'

'Yeah but Cho doesn't'

'He can't marry her'

'What can we do, we can't tell him how to make decisions in his life'

'I know that loud and clear'

'We are just going to support him' Ginny shrugged. 'Wouldn't you rather he at least had some sort of family behind him?'

'I suppose'

'Oh my gosh' Cho stuttered. 'Harry'

'_Experience_

_Is just some_

_Fancy_

_Name form our_

_Mistakes'_


End file.
